Rumors
by PigInThePen
Summary: There were rumors all over the tower. One of the more popular ones was that Batman and Flash were together. Of course, nobody really believed them...or did they? All Bats needed was for someone to ask. Batman/Flash.


A/N: Hey. It's Flashforwardtodarkness, only under a different name- PigInThePen. Hope you like this oneshot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I just enjoy putting Superman in embarrassing situations because of Batman and Flash.

* * *

There were rumors all over the tower. One of the more popular ones was that Batman and Flash were together. Of course, nobody really believed them, but was it Stargirl's imagination that they came up from Earth together or that Hawk thought he saw them coming out of the control room holding hands? They were nothing but rumors, right?

"You know, everyone thinks we're together." Batman said as he sat in Flash's desk chair.

"Probably because we are. And they call you a detective." Flash scoffed.

"Like I said, everyone _thinks_…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. They should think so; otherwise they're not very observant. It's not like we haven't been dropping hints or anything."

That was true. They had been dropping subtle hints every little while. They'd spent more time together publicly. They held hands occasionally. They'd even come up from Earth together a few times. Honestly, Batman just wanted someone to come out and ask them. It wasn't like they'd deny it.

"I think we could start making out in front of them and only get a few stares." Flash grumbled.

Batman doubted that. "Maybe we should try something bigger…more 'couple-like'."

"Or, we could just tell them." Flash said, exasperatedly.

"How about I go to lunch with you?" That was painful for him to ask.

Wally knew that Batman did everything he could to avoid the watchtower's cafeteria. Wally had invited him a few times, but he always said no. This was a generous offer. Wally grinned. "I accept. I'm starving anyways." Flash stood up and together they left his room.

Batman breathed deeply before walking into the one place he swore he'd never go. Flash followed him in and went straight to the line to get his food. Batman stood in the line next to him. They were after Green Arrow and in front of Booster Gold, neither of which said anything.

Flash got three cheeseburgers, two things of fries, and three milkshakes. As they sat at an open table, Batman shook his head. "This is what they serve you? Grease, salt, and more grease."

"Yup. Isn't it great?" Flash munched loudly on a French fry.

"No; they should serve some variety of healthy food. And remind me to never kiss you- not that I'm going to forget."

"I'll forget, sorry." Flash was very cheerful. This was his first time eating lunch with his boyfriend in uniform.

"Probably for the better." Batman noticed a few weird looks being directed at them. Good, he was tired of hiding from everyone.

"Yeah. Besides, I like kissing …" Flash began. A cough from behind Batman interrupted his statement. Batman turned and saw Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl.

"May we sit down?" Sheayra asked politely.

Flash looked quickly at Batman before saying, "Sure; pull up a chair." The three of them sat and looked around awkwardly. Flash continued eating, while Batman secretly watched. Old habits were hard to break. "So, how is everyone?" Flash asked to break the silence.

A chorus of 'goods' rose. Flash rolled his eyes. Batman was rubbing off on him. Either that or his sarcastic streak wanted to come out and play.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Superman said.

Flash smiled wickedly at Batman. "Yeah, kind of. We were just fighting about the curtains in the bedroom. I hate them, but Bruce likes them. Grey isn't a good color. What do you think?" Flash stared at them as if he was actually waiting for the answer.

Superman was dumbfounded. "I…well…" John and Sheayra looked away.

Flash laughed. "I'm kidding; you didn't interrupt anything." Superman breathed out softly. Sheayra snickered. Batman looked at Wally. What was he trying to do?

"So, Wally. Who are you dating these days?" Hawkgirl asked.

"A really great person. You know, most people couldn't see us together, but we work really great together. It's kind of strange."

"That didn't tell me much." Hawkgirl grumbled. She and GL were trying to figure out if the rumors were true about him and Batman. She didn't want to ask outright- that seemed rude.

"Bruce, I haven't seen you with any supermodels in the papers lately." Clark mentioned. Secretly, he wondered if there was something going on right under his nose that involved Bruce and Wally.

"I'm in a relationship right now." Batman said it in his typical non-caring voice. On the sly, he smiled at Wally.

"With who?" Clark asked. The fact that he even admitted it was highly surprising. Bruce was a playboy- the word relationship wasn't even in his vocabulary in his personal life.

"Just someone." Batman gazed over at John. "Who are you dating nowadays, since it seems my personal life is in reach?" Flash had told him that John and Vixen had broken-up. He figured he could at least get the former Marine to squirm a little.

John looked embarrassed. "I'm not dating anyone right now."

Flash smiled. "Man, that…"

"Batman, I have…we have a question." Came a voice near the table.

Batman turned around and saw Supergirl, Stargirl, Dove, Hawk, and Green Arrow. Green Arrow was surprisingly the speaker. Batman wondered what they wanted. "What?" He didn't growl it- he just asked.

"It's just…we wanted to know…" Green Arrow stopped and looked at the group behind him. "I can't ask this."

Supergirl pushed her way forward. "We wanted to know if you and Flash were together." She said it point-blank, which was something no one else had done yet.

"Kara!" Superman exclaimed.

"What?" She flipped her hair absentmindedly. "We wanted to know. Don't even pretend like you didn't want to know." She looked back at Flash and Batman. "So, are you dating or what?"

She was brave; Batman would give her that. He looked carefully at Wally. He was tired of hiding their whole relationship- that Bruce knew. Besides, it was the perfect chance that he'd been waiting for. "Yes, we are."

"See, that wasn't so hard. If only you would have let me tell everyone months ago." Flash said exasperatedly. "Then, we wouldn't have had to sneak around."

"Thanks. See ya later." Supergirl and her band walked off, whispering loudly and laughing. Batman and Flash turned back to their surprised table.

"All that hinting and all we had to do was ask?" Hawkgirl was incredulous.

"Pretty much." Flash shrugged. "It wasn't like we didn't give you hints or anything."

"Well, hotshot, I guess you've proved us wrong again. You can keep a secret." John shook his head.

"How long?" Superman asked.

"About three months." Batman answered. Actually, he could give you the exact date and tell you what hour. He didn't find that relevant, though.

"We're happy for you guys." Sheayra said.

"Yeah, we are." John elbowed Superman without the desired result.

Superman caught on. "I wish you guys well. I have to go. Lois and I have a date." He got up and left.

Hawkgirl and John left soon after. "Finally, they're gone. Now, I have you all to myself." Wally smiled flirtatiously. When Bruce didn't respond, Wally said, "Bats, what's wrong? Are you worried? I thought that went pretty good. I mean, Supes' reaction could have been worse…"

Bruce didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "You don't like my curtains?"

Wally laughed until he was almost choking. That's what was wrong? Seeing that he was serious, Wally answered. "I love your curtains."

Batman nodded, satisfied. Wally thought that Bruce Wayne was the only man who would ever take personal offense for his curtains. And, Wally still liked him anyway.

* * *

In my book, reviewers are totally loved! Thanks for reading....


End file.
